Gerimis di Tol
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: 'Mereka' ada setiap gerimis menyiram jalan tol itu? Siapa 'Mereka? Sebuah misteri menyelimuti gerimis di Tol. Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day 3rd Year.


**Disclaimer: Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: Gerimis di tol**

**Author: Benjiro Hirotaka**

**Fandom: FNI**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Tragedi & Mistery.**

**Chara: Hinata & Naruto.**

**Summary: 'Mereka' ada setiap gerimis menyiram jalan tol itu? Siapa 'Mereka'? Sebuah misteri menyelimuti gerimis di Tol.**

**Warning: AU, Chara Death, A little Horror and Tragedy maybe. Alurnya sedikit cepat, jadi harap dibaca pelan-pelan saja. Typo mungkin masih merajalela, tapi tolong dimaklumi. Ada sedikit NejiTen dan ShikaTema juga.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin masih akan melakukannya, Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda bernama Kiba pada sahabatnya. Sementara seorang gadis berambut indigo di sebelah Kiba, terlihat agak cemas.

"Kau tenang saja, Kiba. Seperti biasa, kali ini pun aku yang akan jadi pemenangnya," jawab Naruto santai sambil mengenakan jaket oranye kesukaannya. "Setelah ini, kita akan ikut ajang resmi, pindah ke pro. Dan kau yang harus jadi mekanikku."

"Tapi, Naruto. Perasaanku tidak enak kali ini. Kumohon batalkan saja balapan ini," pinta Hinata Hyuuga.

"Itu cuman perasaanmu saja, Hinata. Tunggu saja besok. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Dan sesuai janji, aku akan jadi supir pribadimu seharian. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi..."

"Apa motorku sudah siap, Kiba?"

"Sudah. Jaga motor itu baik-baik. Jangan sampai ada goresan sedikitpun waktu pulang nanti. Walau bukan punyaku, tetap saja aku yang merawatnya. Kau mana bisa, Naruto," kata Kiba sedikit terkekeh.

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Kiba. Kau memang teman yang bisa ku andalkan. Aku berangkat!"

Naruto menjalankan motornya keluar dari bengkel Kiba. Kiba dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto yang makin menjauh.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kita percaya saja pada dia."

"Naruto, hati-hati." Kata Hinata pelan. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan tak enaknya tentang kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Jalan tol itu baru setengah dibuat. Dari panjang 64 kilometer yang direncanakan, baru 27 km yang selesai. Para pemuda mencium sebuah trek bagus untuk dijadikan trek balapan. Sebuah jalan yang cukup panjang. Memiliki beberapa tikungan. Terutama tikungan di KM 17 yang berbentuk huruf S yang cukup tajam. Menguji skill siapa saja yang membalap disana. Maka tidak aneh kalau setiap malam, dari kilometer 7 sampai kilometer 22, selalu terdengar suara motor yang dipacu dengan kencang. Dan Naruto termasuk salah satu pembalap yang sering bertaruh cukup terkenal sebagai jagoan yang sering memenangkan balapan. Hingga dia mendapat julukan Orange Wild Racer, merujuk pada warna jaket oranye yang selalu dikenakannya.

Malam ini dia sudah siap di atas motornya. Cuaca agak sedikit gerimis, tapi tak mengurangi antusiasme para penyuka balapan liar untuk datang menyaksikan duel Naruto dan sang penantang. Sudah banyak yang berkumpul di kiri dan kanan jalan. Sebagian besar para penonton datang karena rasa penasaran pada lawan Naruto. Menurut kabar yang beredar, sang penantang bernama Kimimaro Kaguya datang dari luar negeri hanya untuk bertarung dengan Naruto. Belum banyak yang diketahui tentang Kimimaro. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, dia membawa taruhan yang jumlahnya cukup besar. Perjanjiannya pun simpel. Kalau Naruto menang, dia boleh membawa uang satu juta yen. Tetapi kalau dia yang menang, Naruto harus pergi jauh dari negara ini serta harus mencopot gelarnya.

Bagi Naruto, bukan soal uang yang membuatnya mau menyetujui duel ini. Bisa saja dia menolaknya. Tapi saat Kimimaro menyinggung tentang ayah Naruto yang tewas saat jadi pembalap pro dan Naruto takut tewas seperti ayahnya, harga diri Naruto tersinggung. Siapapun boleh mengatainya apa saja. Tapi tidak kalau tentang ayah yang menjadi idolanya. Dia tidak mau mendengar kalau ayahnya dikata-katai sebagai pembalap gagal.

Balapan itu akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi. Seseorang maju kehadapan Naruto dan Kimimaro. Dia agak berteriak, meningkahi suara sorakan penonton dan gerimis yang turun.

"Ingat! Peraturannya adalah tak ada peraturan. Siapa pun yang bisa mencapai garis finish adalah pemenangnya. Rutenya adalah dari sini sampai KM 22 terus memutar balik. Disini adalah garis start dan finish. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Kedua pembalap mengangguk. Dua pasang mata pun bertemu. Hanya tuhan yang tahu apa isi kepala mereka saat itu.

"Kita mulai!" teriak sang juri lebih kencang, memancing sorakan penonton dipinggir jalan yang semakin riuh.

"...1..."

"...2..."

"...3..."

"Mulai!"

Kedua motor pun dipacu sekencang mungkin. Menerobos gerimis yang masih menetes satu persatu. Saling susul tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk jadi yang tercepat. Dibeberapa kilometer pertama, motor Kimimaro berada di depan Naruto. Hanya suara motor yang meraung-raung yang menengahi keduanya.  
Setelah kilometer 15, giliran Naruto menyalip dan berada di depan sang lawan. Motornya dipacu sekencang mungkin. Meninggalkan Kimimaro yang semakin tertinggal.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, mendekati tikungan S di KM 17, puluhan paku payung berserakan seperti disengaja. Saat motornya melintas, pegangannya pada stang motor goyah dikarenakan bannya yang pecah terkena paku. Detik berikutnya, Naruto terjatuh bersama motornya dan terseret cukup jauh. Bensin keluar dari tabung bahan bakar yang bocor. Naruto terluka cukup parah. Darah merah kehitaman, bercampur dengan air gerimis, memenuhi jaket oranyenya.

Kimamaro berhenti tak jauh dari Naruto dan motornya berada. Saat helmnya dibuka, sebuah seringai nampak terlihat dari wajah datar Kimimaro.

"To-tolong aku!" suara Naruto merintih.

"Ini pembalasan atas apa yang telah ayahmu lakukan pada ayahku, Naruto."

Kimimaro lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. Sebuah korek gas dengan api yang sudah menyala berada dalam genggamannya. Dilemparkannya korek gas itu kececeran bensin motor Naruto. Dengan cepat, api menjalar mendekati tempat Naruto berada.

Duarr!

Kimimaro menjalankan motornya menjauh. Di belakangnya, asap yang berasal dari ledakan motor milik Naruto, terlihat membumbung tinggi.

.

.

_***Beberapa Tahun Kemudian***_

Sebuah mobil sedan silver baru saja memasuki sebuah jalan tol dalam kota. Seorang pemuda dengan mata pucatnya, berada dibalik kemudi. Sedangkan dua orang wanita yang sepertinya kakak beradik dan bermata sama dengan pria yang mengemudi, duduk di kursi belakang. Jalanan agak lenggang. Mungkin ini dikarenakan sudah hampir tengah malam dan gerimis pula.

"Bagaimana kuliah kalian di Amerika?" tanya pria yang mengemudi. Memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Biasa saja, Kak Neji. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Si adik yang menjawab. Sementara si kakak yang berambut indigo, tetap diam seperti melamun sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Apa kau betah disana?" tanya Neji lagi.

Yang ditanya tetap diam. Pandangannya mengarah keluar.

"Kak Hinata?" Hanabi yang akhirnya menyudahi lamunan kakaknya.

"Eh..Iya. Ada apa Hanabi?" Hinata mengalihkannya pandangannya ke arah adik perempuannya.

"Kakak _mikirin_ apaan sih? Dari kita berangkat sampai sekarang, kakak diam melulu? Apa kakak tidak senang kita kembali ke sini?"

"Tidak... tidak! Aku hanya..."

Perkataan Hinata tidak berlanjut. Hal ini tentu saja memancing keheranan Neji dan juga Hanabi.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Hinata?" tanya Neji. "Dari tadi di Bandara, kulihat kau diam saja. Apa ada yang mau kau ceritakan kepada kami?"

Hinata berada di bawah tatapan sepasang mata lavender yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dari belakang mobil yang mereka tumpangi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar deru motor yang dipacu dengan kencang. Dari kaca spion samping yang basah karena gerimis, Neji dapat melihat lampu sepeda motor itu semakin mendekat.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ada sepeda motor mendekat," jawab Neji singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kita masih di jalan tol?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya orang gila yang menerobos gerbang tol."

Neji menepi sambil memperlambat laju mobilnya. Sementara suara sepeda motor itu semakin jelas mendekat. Saat sudah sejajar, seorang pemuda berjaket oranye strip hitam duduk di atas sadel motor. Rambut pirangnya yang tak tertutup helm, berantakan terkena angin. Sepasang mata penumpang yang berada di jok belakang terbelalak. Tangan kirinya secara reflek menutup mulutnya. Rona keterkejutan begitu nampak jelas di wajahnya. Begitu pengendara itu melaju pergi, sebuah nama terucap begitu saja.

"Na-Naruto..."

Dua orang Hyuuga yang lain menatap heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Neji diikuti tatapan Hanabi yang juga ingin tahu.

"I-itu Naruto. Aku yakin itu tadi Naruto, kak."

"Jangan gila. Naruto sudah lama meninggal, Hinata."

"Tidak, kak. Aku yakin itu Naruto. Kejar dia, kak. Kejar orang tadi. Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Kak Hinata, hentikan!"

Hanabi cukup terkejut juga melihat tingkah kakak perempuannya yang biasanya tenang. Hinata tiba-tiba saja merangsek ke jok depan, berusaha mengambil alih kemudi. Neji tentu kaget. Laju mobil jadi tak karuan. Disebuah tikungan, roda mobil tergelincir karena jalanan yang licin. Mobil baru berhenti setelah menabrak pembatas jalan. Suara klakson berbunyi nyaring, meningkahi suara hujan yang semakin deras.

.

.

Seorang pria setengah baya, nampak berjalan terburu-buru di lorong rumah sakit yang sudah lenggang. Hanya ada seorang suster jaga yang terlihat mengantuk di posnya. Rasa khawatir begitu jelas terlihat di wajah pucat pria itu. Dia semakin bergegas begitu mendapati seorang pemuda dengan perban di kepalanya, duduk dengan sambil menunduk.

"Neji, apa yang terjadi?" pemuda itu menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Paman Hiashi..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dimana Hinata dan Hanabi?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, paman. Hanabi hanya luka ringan. Dia masih di UGD, tapi sebentar lagi juga dipindahkan. Yang parah mungkin Hinata. Kepalanya membentur dashboard dan mengalami pendarahan. Hinata tadi sudah di operasi. Kata dokternya masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Tapi kita belum bisa menjenguknya." Neji menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Syukurlah. Tapi bagaimana kejadiannya? Kenapa kalian bisa kecelakaan?"

Neji lalu menceritakan kronologi kejadian yang dia dan kedua sepupunya alami. Mulai dari sikap Hinata yang terlihat murung, sampai adanya pengendara motor mirip Naruto yang memasuki tol. Hiashi nampak terkejut.

"Bukankah anak muda bernama Naruto itu sudah meninggal lama?"

"Saya juga berpikir begitu. Tapi saya dan Hanabi yakin melihat jelas kalau pengendara motor itu mirip dengan mantan kekasih Hinata. Saya rasa, Hinata belum melupakan Naruto walau sudah bertahun-tahun."

Hiashi mendesah pelan. Usahanya untuk mengobati kesedihan putri sulungnya dengan mengirimnya keluar negeri ternyata sia-sia. 'Hinata jadi semakin mirip dirimu,' kata Hiashi dalam hati merujuk pada mendiang istrinya. Dia lantas meminta Neji mengantarkannya ke tempat Hanabi dirawat.

.

.

Hinata tahu, dia sekarang berada ditempat yang asing. Sejauh irish lavendernya memandang, yang ada hanya hamparan warna serba putih. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang pun sama, serba putih dari atas kebawah. Saat Hinata masih dilanda kebingungan, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hinata..."

Irish mata Hinata terbelalak begitu mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan kemeja dan celana warna putih, berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Na-Naruto...?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Sudah cukup lama Hinata tak melihat senyum seperti itu.

"Ya, ini aku. Apa kabar, Hinata?"

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau sudah me-me...?" Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sepasang matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Meninggal?" Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Apakah kalau sudah meninggal, aku tak boleh mengunjungimu? Hn, aku patah hati," kata Naruto menggoda.

Brukk!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil Hinata menubruk Naruto. Melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggang pemuda berambut oranye itu. Mendekapnya erat. Naruto terkejut, tapi tak lama kemudian dia membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Tolong jangan pergi lagi, Naruto-kun." Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Membasahi pipi _cubby_-nya dan juga dada bidang Naruto.

"Kau masih saja cengeng seperti dulu, ya."

Hinata malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh 'kekasihnya' itu. Naruto hanya bisa membelai rambut indigo milik Hinata yang terawat dengan baik.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Hinata?" kata Naruto lagi. "Apakah kau telah melupakan janji yang dulu ku katakan padamu?"

Hinata sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Sepasang mata lavendernya bertemu dengan mata biru pemuda blonde dihadapannya. Matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Janji yang 'itu'? Ah, jangan-jangan kau memang lupa, Hinata?"

"Janji kau akan jadi supirku seharian?"

"Ya, itu. Ternyata kau tidak lupa. Aku senang." Naruto yang kali ini memeluk Hinata. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu. Aku juga melihat jasadmu dikuburkan. Dan jangan tanya apa yang aku alami setelah kepergianmu. Semua terasa berat kujalani."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Seharusnya aku mengikuti saranmu. Tapi sudahlah, aku menemuimu untuk menyelesaikan janjiku. Kau mau?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi, Naruto." Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku akan jadi supirmu selamanya. Tapi kau tak bisa lagi kembali kekeluargamu. Kau sanggup?"

Kali ini Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia bila selalu bersamamu."

"Baiklah." Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya. "Temui aku di pintu tol tengah malam ini. Dan kita akan selalu bersama selamanya."

Setelah berkata begitu, sosok Naruto pun menghilang.

.

.

"Dokter! Dokter!" seorang Suster tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruang khusus dokter. "Pasien di kamar 27 tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia masih koma?"

"Tidak tahu, dokter. Kata suster jaga sebelum saya, pasien bernama Hyuuga itu masih ada sebelum jam 8 malam ini."

Keduanya lalu keluar menuju kamar pasien yang dimaksud. Dan benar saja, kamar itu sudah kosong.

"Minta semua suster dan penjaga mencari nona Hyuuga. Mungkin dia masih ada di Rumah Sakit ini."

"Baik, dokter."

Kesibukan mulai terlihat di rumah sakit itu. Beberapa suster terlihat hilir mudik mencari pasien VIP yang baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23 lewat sedikit.

.

.

Seorang wanita muda, baru saja turun dari taxi yang membawanya ke pintu tol. Kulitnya yang memang pucat, jadi nampak lebih pucat terkena sinar bulan yang setengah penuh. Dipicingkannya matanya untuk melihat apakah yang dicarinya sudah menunggu di dekat pintu tol yang sudah sepi. Senyumnya mengembang begitu mendapati seorang pria muda, berdiri disamping motornya. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara motor memecah kesunyiaan malam. Kedua insan berlainan jenis itu menaiki motor sang pria dan memasuki tol. Rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan, mengiringi mereka berdua yang baru akan melakukan perjalanan panjang.

.

.

Lelah lahir dan batin. Mungkin itu yang Neji rasakan semenjak menghilangnya sepupunya, Hinata Hyuuga, lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Didorong rasa bersalah, dia dan beberapa bawahan pamannya, sudah mencari keseluruh penjuru negeri. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Hinata seperti hilang tanpa jejak. Hilangnya Hinata, cukup membuatnya gila.

Untung ada Tenten, kekasihnya, yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap waras. Sekarang kekasihnya itu, sedang tertidur disampingnya di jok depan. Wajah gadis itu nampak tenang. Neji dapat mendengar dengkuran halusnya. Mungkin dia juga capek menemaninya keliling mencari Hinata. Dan malam ini, mereka sudah berada di tol untuk mengantarkan Tenten pulang kerumahnya.

"Kak Neji..."

Reflek Neji melihat ke arah Tenten. Tapi gadis itu terlihat masih asyik tidur. Sebuah tanda tanya mampir di benaknya. Kalau bukan Tenten, lalu siapa tadi yang memanggilnya? Bukankah di dalam mobil hanya ada mereka berdua?

"Kak Neji..."

Lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang memangilnya. Dia melihat jok belakang, tetap saja tidak ada orang. Neji bukan orang yang percaya hantu. Tapi adanya suara misterius yang memanggil namanya cukup membuat bulu romanya sedikit merinding.

"Ini aku Hinata, kak."

"Hi-Hinata... Tapi bagaimana bisa kau...?"

"Jangan heran. Aku diperbolehkan bicara dengan kakak. Hanya kakak yang bisa mendengarku."

Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak dan melirik kearah Tenten, -Neji tentu tak mau dibilang gila karena bicara sendiri- dia mulai berani bertanya.

"Dimana kau sekarang Hinata? Tahukah kau kalau paman Hiashi, aku dan juga Hanabi mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Aku tahu. Untuk itulah aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak kembali ke rumah?"

"Kak, aku sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena telah membuat kalian cemas. Tapi disini, aku telah menemukan kebahagianku sendiri. Aku sudah bersama orang yang kucintai. Aku sudah bersama Naruto. Mungkin aku egois, tapi inilah impianku sedari dulu. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Ayah dan Hanabi. Tidak usah mencariku lagi. Aku sayang kalian semua."

"Tapi, Hinata... Hinata?"

Deru suara motor begitu jelas terdengar dari belakang mobil Neji. Gerimis tiba-tiba saja turun. Neji memperlambat laju mobilnya. Saat motor itu sudah sejajar, Neji dapat melihat sepasang anak manusia duduk di atasnya. Yang satu pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru secerah langit pagi. Sedangkan yang satu lagi Neji dapat mengenali rambut indah indigo yang disapu angin itu milik sepupunya. Keduanya tersenyum. Sorot mata keduanya memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Sampai nanti, kak!"

Seseorang seperti berbisik di dekat telinganya. Motor dan pengendaranya kemudian melaju tertelan kabut yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan mereka. Neji pun menepikan mobilnya. Pikirannya masih coba mencerna apa yang sudah dan barusan terjadi.

"Ada apa, Neji? Kenapa kita berhenti?" suara Tenten yang masih terdengar mengantuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda berambut itu.

"Eh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit kram dengan tanganku," ujar Neji berbohong. "Tidurlah lagi. Akan kubangunkan nanti kalau sudah sampai."

"Yakin kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten lagi agak khawatir.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah lagi."

Neji mengecup kening Tenten. Gadis dengan rambut model cepol dua itu mengangguk. Diapun lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

'Hinata, bagaimana caraku mengatakannya pada paman dan Hanabi?'

Neji menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Kali ini hujan mengiringi perjalanannya.

.

.

Mulanya tentu saja Hiashi dan Hanabi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat Neji. Padahal pemuda itu sudah berusaha menjelaskannya sebaik mungkin. Dia juga mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Hinata padanya.  
Hiashi percaya kalau Neji tak mungkin berbohong. Tapi dia masih tak mau percaya kalau anak sulungnya harus berakhir dengan sesuatu yang penuh misteri seperti ini. Sampai suatu saat, Hinata hadir dalam mimpi Hiashi selama tiga malam berturut-turut. Dalam mimpi-mimpi itu, Hinata menjelaskan semuanya pada ayahnya. Mulai dari situlah Hiashi sudah menerima kepergian Hinata.

Setiap tahun dihari ulang tahun Hinata tanggal 27 Desember, Hiashi, Neji dan juga Hanabi, pergi ke tol dimana Hinata terakhir terlihat. Disana mereka menaruh karangan bunga dan berdo'a demi kebahagiaan orang yang mereka sayangi.

.

.

Sebuah mobil APV keluaran terbaru, meluncur sendirian di jalan tol tengah malam itu. Cuacanya yang sedikit gerimis membuat sepasang muda-mudi yang ada di dalam mobil itu, sedikit kedinginan. Sang pemuda dengan gaya rambut model nanas, hanya berani menjalankan mobilnya di bawah 60 km/jam. Buat berjaga-jaga saja.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menjalankan mobilnya lebih cepat, nanas! Kita sudah terlambat. Ayah bisa marah besar padaku," ujar gadis blonde yang ada di jok depan penumpang tidak sabaran.

"Ini gara-gara kau yang terlalu menghayati film tadi, Temari. Pakai acara menangis segala lagi. _Medokusei_!" sungut pemuda yang menyetir.

Bukk!

"Hei!" si pemuda protes karena tiba-tiba saja lengannya dipukul Temari.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih romantis, Shikamaru? Filmnya kan memang bagus."

"Ya... Ya... Terserah kaulah."

Bruumm! Bruumm!

Suara motor menengahi perdebatan keduanya yang tidak perlu.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Temari heran sambil melihat kebelakang.

"Tak mungkin ada motor di dalam tol. Kecuali orang itu cukup gila menerobos pintu masuk." Kali ini suara Shikamaru yang berbicara.

Suara motor semakin mendekat. Shikamaru sedikit menepi. Memberi jalan kepada motor itu untuk lewat.

Wushh!

Motor itu lewat dengan cepat di depan mobil. Shikamaru segera menginjak rem mendadak. Mobilpun berhenti setelah sedikit melintir. Dia sedikit mengomel. Shikamaru dan Temari melihat dua penumpang duduk di sadel motor itu. Satu seorang pemuda pirang jabrik dan yang satu lagi gadis berambut indigo panjang.

Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah mobil patroli polisi berhenti di depan Shikamaru. Seorang petugas dengan mengenakan jas hujan keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati pintu pengemudi mobil Shikamaru. Sementara gerimis sudah digantikan hujan yang turun dengan deras.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya si petugas.

"Tidak! Kami tidak apa-apa. Apa anda sedang mengejar motor yang tadi lewat?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya.

Si petugas nampak mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Motor apa? Ini tol. Tak mungkin ada motor disini, kan?"

"Tapi kami melihatnya tadi, kok!" kata Shikamaru ngotot. "Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang gadis lewat dengan motornya tadi."

"Oh, 'mereka'. 'Mereka' memang sering terlihat kalau sedang gerimis. Tapi mereka tak mengganggu. Kami kesini karena di depan sana telah terjadi kecelakaan tunggal. Sebuah mobil jeep terguling dan olinya tercecer memenuhi jalan. Kami ditugaskan untuk memperingatkan setiap pengguna tol untuk berhati-hati. Mungkin 'mereka' sudah memperingatkan kalian sebelum kami."

Shikamaru dan Temari saling berpandangan setelah petugas itu pergi. Sekarang entah mereka harus mengomel lagi atau justru berterimakasih.

.

.

**A/N** : Saya gak tahu fic ini cocok apa tidak untuk event HTNH. Tapi yang jelas, fic ini setengah bagian pertamanya sudah berumur setahun. Karena idenya mentok, baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang. Capek juga jadi orang dewasa. Hn, Medokusei!


End file.
